Keskustelu:Mielenvoimat
No niin. Tein nopeasti järjestelyt, jotta saisimme paikan keskustella tästä. BZP lagittaa taas (se on tehnyt sitä lähes koko ajan BIONICLE-settien lopettamisuutisen jälkeen), joten en ole täysin varma kaikesta tähän elementtiin liittyvästä. Ainoa lähde tällä hetkellä on BS01:n vielä hyväksymätön Psionics-artikkeli. Siispä oikaiskaa minut, kun on tarpeen. Nimeen keskittyy asiani. "Psionics" ei löydy yleensä niin mainiosta, paksusta ja kattavasta sanakirjastani, ei myöskään mistään nettisanakirjoista. Wikipediassa on sille englanninkielinen artikkeli, mutta ei suomenkielistä, joten sitäkän kääntötapaa ei voi hyödyntää. GV oli alunperin laittanut suomenkieliseksi nimeksi "psioni", joka ei ymmärtääkseni ole edes suomen kielen sana. Tai, pikaisen Google-haun jälkeen näin, että se tarkoittaa kai kuvitteellista psyykkistä energiahiukkasta. Joka tapauksessa tämä nimi ei olisi varmastikaan kelvannut (ensinnäkin, "psionics" on monikko, mutta "psioni" on yksikkö). Minä yritin löytää ja keksiä ja kehitellä parempaa nimeä. "Psyykkiset voimat" olisi ollut liian pitkä ja kuulostaisi liikaa useiden voimien ryhmältä (ja alkuperäinen nimi ei ollut "psychic powers"). Ajattelin tuota "parapsykologiaa" (Wikipediassa useaan kertaan aiheeseen liittyvissä artikkeleissa mainittu nimi), mutta se tarkoitti myös tiedealaa, joka tutkii parapsykologisia ilmiöitä. Suomenkielinen Wikipedia määritteli telekinesian, telepatian yms. (jotka olivat osa "psionics"-voimien joukkoa) "parapsykologisiksi ilmiöiksi", mutta eihän tuokaan nimi olisi kelvannut. Sitä paitsi kaikki nimet, joissa oli "para" eivät minusta sopineet. Niin, ne ovat paranormaaleja ilmiöitä meidän maailmassamme, mutta BIONICLE-maailmankaikkeudessa ne ovat todistetusti olemassa. Siispä käännyin määritelmän puoleen. "Mental powers" -kohdasta tajusin, että hei, nehän ovat todellakin yksinkertaisesti ajatuksen voimalla käytettäviä kykyjä. Mielen voimalla, if you will. Siispä "mielenvoimat". Muuten, tämä elementti oli pitkään minulla ideana uudesta elementistä ficceihin ynnä muihin vastaaviin (nimellä "psyykkiset voimat"). Hienoa, että siitä tuli kaanoninen. Pidän psyykkisistä voimista. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 29. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.48 (UTC) Lainaus OGD:stä Laitan tähän nyt tekstin Official Greg Dialoguesta, BZPowerin ketjusta, johon lisätään Greg Farshteyltä kysyttyihin kysymyksiin saadut vastaukset. Koska BZP on kuitenkin taas pian pois käytöstä. BZP:n jäsen Erebusin viesti (suora linkki). QUOTE (GregF) QUOTE (Erebus) QUOTE (GregF) QUOTE (joku tyyppi) Hey can I can your opinion on these as elements? - 1. Creation/Destruction 2. Mind 3. Force/Movement/Kinetics 4. Psionics 5. Weather 6. Luck/Chance/Probability/Fate/Destiny Thanks! 1) Too broad 2) No idea what it's power would be or do. 3) Too broad 4) Possible 5) Unlikely. Kopaka can already create snow and ice storms, Gali and Lewa can create thunderstorms, so why would you need another Toa to do the same things? 5) Too broad and too much potential to unbalance the story. 2. In the quote above, particularly the part that is bolded, you mentioned that Psionics could possibly be an Element of the Matoran Universe. This has been discussed rather extensively in the Official Elements Topic. I took examples of Psionics can do from what members have created in the topic and compared them to other examples of confirmed elements so that Psionics can have comparable and equal power as other elements such as Fire or Water. Here are some of the examples Psionics could possibly do (these are basic examples, nothing overpowering): * Creating blasts and/or focused beams of psionic energy - mental barrages * Controlling the mind of others * Controlling/Moving objects (telekinesis) * Absorbing opponent's mental strength; basically weakening an opponent's thinking * Unleashing a Psionic Nova Blast - create the sensation of massive pain to those affected, and could cripple them mentally * Detecting/Reading nearby minds The above examples cover all aspects of a Toa Element: * Creating more of an element * Manipulating existing amounts of the element * Absorbing the element for a boost of energy To summarize, I am asking if Psionics can be confirmed as a Toa Element, in other words do Matoran of Psionics, Toa of Psionics, and Turaga of Psionics exist. It would be awesome if another element was confirmed for the Matoran Universe, especially one that you said was possible. Anyways, thank you for your time once again. 2) Sure, we can canonize that. On another note, GV ainakin näyttää hyväksyneen mielenvoimat-nimen. Hän on muokkaillut omiin muokkauksiinsa tämän nimen psionin tilalle. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 29. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.58 (UTC) :Kyllä, kelpuutan nimen. "Psioni"-nimi olikin vähän kummallinen. No, hyvä että keksit tämän "Milenvoimat"-nimen. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 29. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.19 (UTC) Elementin käyttäjät Koska emme ole varmoja siitä ettei ole muita mielen voimien toia kuin Orde. Niin meidänhän täytyy laittaa muihinkin elementteihin toien paikalle käyttäjät eikä vain "kaikki elementin toat" Esim tuleen Tahu ja Jaller. Sitten makutoihinkin pitää laittaa korjauksia eivät hekään kaikki hallitse samoja voimia Esim Bitil, Gorast ja Krika. Vaikka se mainitaankin Kraata voimien triviasa. Geetonguga 10. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.17 (UTC) :Eikö kaikissa elementeissä kerrotakin kaikkien tunnettujen Toien nimet, Tulessakin kerrotaan Tahu ja Jaller, kuten esimerkkinä mainitsit. Ja kaikilla Makutoilla on ainakin joskus ollut samat voimat, ja Bitil, Gorast ja Krika elivät vain vähän aikaa puuttellisten voimien kanssa. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 10. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.20 (UTC) Tahu ja Jaller kerrotaan kyllä, mutta osiosa "laji käyttäjät" on kylläkin tulen toat osio. Mielen voimissa ei ole tätä "laji käyttäjät" kohtaa. Sellaisen voisi laittaa niin Orde on muiden merkintöjen mukainen.Geetonguga 10. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.31 (UTC)